


Lacey's Lair

by TheBrokeZane



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey has a big weekend planned for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Lacey was excited. The thought of her plans for the weekend invaded her mind when she was sitting in History. She was gonna "kidnap" Danny and do any and everything that he wanted. Of course she wouldn't really be kidnapping him, because this would all take place at her house. Clara has a gymnastics meet in New Jersey, so she had the house to herself the whole weekend. Clara and her mom were leaving as soon as school and work ended for them. Lacey lied and said she had an important assignment due for Biology that required something she had to construct and present in class. That way, her mother wouldn't expect her to come along. She usually never misses a meet, but she felt she couldn't let this opportunity pass. She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear her teacher tell the class to put away their books for a pop quiz.  

 

"Miss Porter, this isn't an open book quiz." Mrs. Walker said.

 

The whole class was looking at her. It's not like Lacey to be this lost in thought.

"Sorry Mrs. Walker", Lacey says as she puts her things away.

I've gotta get a grip, Lacey thinks to herself as she starts her quiz. She goes throughout the rest of the day with her looming plans taking up too much space in her mind. She is extremely excited when the day ends. She's walking to the car when she sees Phoebe. 

"Lacey, wait. I didn't think of it earlier, but you wanna hang out this weekend? "

"I can't", Lacey lies. "I'm going to New Jersey with my mom and sister for a meet." 

"Oh, ok. Text me when you get back. And tell Clara I said 'Good Luck'."

"I will and I will." They both laugh.

Lacey heads home to say goodbye to her mom and Clara. But as soon as they leave, she has business to take care of. 

She first heads to the mall her friends never go to. It's out of her way, but she can't risk being spotted. She heads to Victoria's Secret and buys something sexy for Danny. She decides on a red corset with a black bottom and black fishnets. She already has a pair of knee high stiletto boots. She can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees her in this. Next, Lacey heads to the market. She buys Danny's favorites like Blue Ranch chips, strawberries, whipped cream and the ingredients to make shrimp pasta. She knows that's his favorite dish, but she's never cooked for him. Lucky for them both, her mom taught her how to cook. On her last stop, she buys Danny a dozen roses. This is gonna be perfect she thinks on her drive back home. Lacey is putting the items she purchased away when she hears, The Way by Ariana Grande. That's Danny's ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lace. You busy?"

"Yes, I'm packing." She hates lying, but in order for her plan to work she has to.

"Packing? For what?"

"Clara has a meet in New Jersey, and I'm going." She can literally hear his disappointment. 

"Awww, man that sucks. I was hoping to have you to myself this weekend." The irony is astounding. Lacey has to force herself not to laugh. "When are you guys leaving?"

"Now, my mom is mad I'm not ready yet."

"So I won't see you at all?" She can really tell that he's sad about her keaving.

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't help it. I wanna see you too."

"When do you come back?"

"Sunday."

"Sunday seems like so far away. What am I gonna do this weekend then?"

"Oh, you'll have a great weekend regardless. I'm sure of it."

Little did he know...

 

 

Lacey could barely sleep from excitement. She gets out of bed early to put her plan in motion. She showers and gets dressed. She decides against a skirt because it will be impossible to climb into Danny's window dressed like that. He's always climbing into hers, so she can't wait to surprise him. She heads to Danny's and parks a few houses down and goes around the back. She makes her way up the tree outside his window. She is relieved to see that the window is open. She can see that Danny is still sleeping. He even looks good unconscious, she thinks. She hops through the window, and Danny is startled awake from the noise. When he realizes it's Lacey, he instantly gets happy.

"What's going on? I thought you were in Jersey."

"I lied."

"You lied? Why?"

"So I could kidnap you. Surprised?"

"Very."

"Get dressed. I have many things planned for you today."

Danny can't contain his excitement and jumps out of bed to head for the bathroom. Lacey watches an old episode of Victorious while she waits for him to finish showering. When he comes into the room wet, just wearing a towel, Lacey almost loses her mind. Be cool Lace. He walks over to the dresser and her eyes follow his every move. She tried to pay attention to the tv, but dammit, Danny was naked steps away. He's watching her watch him. He lets out that signature smirk when he drops the towel. Lacey starts to lick her lips. It's not like she hasn't seen him naked before, but damn! Her boyfriend is HOT!

"Anything in particular you suggest I wear?"

"Nope, you really don't even need clothes."

"Really? What are you planning, woman?"

"You'll see."

Danny is now dressed, even though that was an extremely hard thing to do. He wanted to take Lacey's clothes off too. But he's going along with her plan. He lets his mom know he's leaving and they head out.  

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Lacey's Lair."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny notices that Lacey is parking her car in the back of her house and wonders why. He understands her wanting to keep them a secret, but what is she doing? 

"Why are you parking back here?"

"Because I don't want anybody to know that I'm not in New Jersey like I said. I don't want any interruptions." She says with a sultry look on her face.

They head into the house and she goes to the kitchen, and Danny follows.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"You."

"You'll have plenty of time to taste me later, but you need to eat to build up your strength."

"I need my strength, huh?"

"Yes, you do."

"I will take an omelet, but only if you share with me."

"You got it."

As Lacey is preparing their omelet, Danny can't help but stare at her. He is totally enamored with her beauty.

She is undoubtedly the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She finishes the omelet and pours two glasses

of apple juice and grabs two forks from the drawer. They eat in relative silence but manage to steal glances

at each other. They finish eating, and Lacey puts the dishes in the dishwasher.  

 She closes the dishwasher and starts it up. She immediately feels Danny press up behind her. He pulls her

into a hug from behind and nibbles on her neck and ear. Lacey can feel that he's hard. Danny turns her

around and kisses her. He picks her up and puts her on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Lacey asks through kisses.

"I told you I wanted you for breakfast."

Danny removes her shoes and takes off her pants. He sees that she's wearing white lace, see through

panties. He takes them off and kisses all over her pussy. He then concentrates on her clit by licking and

sucking on it until it swells. He then moves to her opening and tongue fucks her. He lifts her up a little more

off the counter and starts to lick her asshole. He's licking her ass and fingering her clit. Lacey is moaning

uncontrollably. He goes back to sucking on her clit when the flood gates open. Lacey squirts in Danny's face

and her orgasm rocks her body. Danny is ecstatic he could make her that wet. Lacey's legs are wobbly as

she tries to stand up. Then she immediately crouches down and pulls his pants down. His dick falls out and

smacks her in the face. She takes it into her hand and strokes it before putting it in her mouth. She sucks

and licks alternating between strokes. She then releases and then starts to lick his balls. He cums

immediately, and pulls Lacey up into a kiss. 

"Upstairs." They both say in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

They start to make their way upstairs as Danny is enjoying the view of Lacey's ass as they walk up to her bedroom. They both finish undressing and crash on to the bed. Danny gets on his knees and pulls Lacey's foot up on his shoulder. He smiles at her as he kisses from her toes to the entire length of her leg. He repeats the process on the other leg before he starts to focus on her middle. He's trying to see if he can get the same reaction he got from her in the kitchen. The fact that he made her squirt gave him a big head. In more ways than one. He's happy that he can please the girl that he loves. But Danny has a plan of his own. He loves that she olanned this weekend for him, but she really underestimated how much of a beast he really is. He spent a lot of days and nights in juvie fantasizing about the sexual things he'd do to Lacey if ever given the chance. And that's exactly what he's gonna do. He starts by rubbing on her clit and then replacing his fingers with his tongue. He simultaneously switches from his tongue to light bites with his teeth. He then rolls his tongue and proceeds to fuck her with it. He can taste and feel how wet she is. He must be doing it exactly right because her body jerks and she nearly strangles him with her thighs. The sudden gush of liquid makes them both feel like they've hit the jackpot. 

Lacey tries to get her bearings before she sets out on her mission of making his toes curl. Danny is readily climbing on top of her to fuck her brains out, but Lacey stops him. 

"I wanna get on top." She says as she gets up to let him lay on his back. She pulls his hair from the bun and tongue kisses him while lowering herself down onto his waiting dick. She starts to get a rhythm going while riding him. She lowers the top part of her body into his face so he can suck on her nipples. They continue in this position until Lacey has another position in mind: reverse cowgirl. With Danny still unside of her, she lifts her leg and rotates her body around on him. Danny lets out a grunt that lets her know he likes what she's doing. She also knows he'll love the view of her ass and the sight of his dick crashing in to her. He sits up to get a better view and grabs onto her waist. He then reaches to finger her clit because he feels himself getting close. He wants to come with her. The tightening of her pussy walls around his dick lets him know she's about to explode. He can no longer contain his own ejaculation as he unloads inside of her.

Lacey falls back on top of him as they start to spoon. They are both eager to continue on their journey, but both want to savor the moment. They have plenty of time to finish what they've started. Danny pulls the sheet over them to block out the cold air. He notices that Lacey has fallen asleep, and he can't help but smile to himself. Like every other time before, she falls asleep soon after they've had sex. And she always turns into an animal after. He lets her sleep because he has new things he wants to try when his Lace awakens.


End file.
